


Kurapika search for Leorio!

by Nikiforov_in_love



Category: Leopika - Fandom, leokura - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, M/M, addlater, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikiforov_in_love/pseuds/Nikiforov_in_love
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika haven't been in contact for along time. We'll see each of their POV . Leorio is going to a new night club at night with his friends. Kurapika pays a visit, however he decides not to talk to Leorio :(  he plans just to look at him at a distance on how he's doing.





	1. ..

**Author's Note:**

> >< sorry for my bad grammar or whatever. I'll try my best^^
> 
> Leopika fo' life!!
> 
> I forgot what else, but enjoy <3 thks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S MORE <\----------------- should've add it for the next chapter, I'll do that on the next one! Thanks

 

**Leorio (Oreo)**

  
 It's a Saturday morning it's hot and sunny, Leorio couldn't stand the heat and the sun was lighting his whole room, he regrets buying white curtains but it was relaxing in the same time though. He gets up and pours a glass of water. After, he goes upstairs and takes a shower for an hour or so (people tend to take long showers because they feel lonely). No idea what to do today and didn't want to stay home and worrying all day about him. He calls Daniel, a friend and classmate from college.

 

"Hey Daniel, how's the clown nudist? " chuckling, it was a nickname given to Daniel because every time he goes to a party he tends to go overboard with his drinks. He gets crazy in a funny way and he starts juggling with any object he sees while... being naked.

"Let me guess you have no idea what to do today and you're going to ask if I had plans, right?" says Daniel.

"Yepp, if that is if you aren't busy?" says Leorio while putting on lotion on his face and arms.

"No work for me today. Hey want to go to the new club that is going to open up tonight?! I heard it's going to be mad awesome!" daniel says excitedly.

Leorio wasn't sure if he should, but he rarely goes out partying. so decided, "Hmm, why the hell not. let's go!! see ya there" leorio hangs up and quickly gets ready to go out for the day.

 

 

 

 

**Kurapika**

_It's been a few days that I've collected a couple of my bretherns eyes. Where can the rest be, it's so difficult finding them, but I'll do it even if it takes me forever and I won't let anything hold me back. I mean it's not like I have someone waiting for me._ Tears start to fall down to his cheeks he knows good as well that there is someone waiting for him, but he denies it. Looking at his phone he has missed calls from Leorio, Gon, Killua and others he made friends with. _Leorio calls everyday, what is up with him he should be studying......Perhaps, I should take a break and see him. Not talk to him, but to see if he's doing okay._

It's a Saturday morning, Kurapika arrives at the place where Leorio stays in, it isn't that hard to track him down at all. Kurapika proceeds in a five star hotel building and he checks in. When arriving to his room, he's goal is to look for Leorio in the day by disguising himself wearing a long black wig (dress him up how ever you desire, nothing too sexal tho lol I suck at fashion stuff) . He was used to this type of thing since he looks the girl part and such.  
   
_' I feel I over did my outfit today, but whatever. Where should I look for him, he must be gone out today it's the weekend. I know! he's maybe out drinking and picking up girls, but it's still morning,_  he enters to a car he rented for a day and proceeds to go his first destination.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Leorio**

 

"Hello sir, is there anything you need help with?" Leorio looks down to see a cute smiling employee.

 

_'Wow she's pretty nice'_ he thought "Well, which do you think looks better on me the dark blue or light blue shirt?" Leo ask, smiling back at her.

 

"Do you have a date?" she asks.

 

"No, not really but who knows?" Leorio laughing nervously

 

" Hmm, well I think you'll look quite good on both, but if you want me to choose I prefer the dark blue one" she says smiling.

 

"I think so too, thanks," _wow! what a cutie_ , Leorio decide what to wear and pays up front. "Thanks again!" Leorio says to the cute employee.

 

"You're welcome, sir" giving him a wink.

 

 Leorio leaves the store feeling great. it's been awhile he hasn't gone out because of his studies, but he takes it really seriously. He's doing quite good having a 90 and 100 marks on his exams, rewards, and...(whatever they get)

 

 On his way home, he went on a top hill and watched the sun settling down, it was a nice view. Staring ahead he was thinking about him, hoping he's okay. "I miss you," Leorio says, smiling yet sad and he rushes home to get ready.

 

 Leorio takes three hours to get ready, if it was a date it'll take more than three. He likes looking great. He wears his shirt he bought with some nice fitting pants that makes his butt look great and gets his jacket and goes off to the bus.

 

 

 

 

 

**Kurapika**

 

It's a Saturday afternoon and Kurapika is searching which are the most popular bars in the area. Knowing that Leorio likes to drink a lot and have a great time with the ladies "So there's six popular bars here, what a nightmare. Well if I want to find him I should check all six" he says . With that he leaves his hotel. _Bar number one; no sign of Leorio, it's full off middle aged men smelling like farts. Bar number two; No Leorio again, it's a lesbian bar and no males allowed, literally just saw a guy get kicked out. Bar number three; No Leorio...or maybe, He looks around and it's a gay bar. 'it's still a little early don't mind staying here a bit. Would Leorio be coming in a place like this at all, He likes girls but who knows'_ he wonders.

 

"Excuse me, can I have a drink? it can be anything" he says looking around for Leorio, _'maybe I should come at night to see if he's here_ ' he figured.

 

"Here you go!" bartender smiles, putting down the Napa Sun.

 

"Thanks." grabbing the Napa Sun, still looking around the room.

 

"Looking for someone?" the bartender says.  

 

"Yeah...," he says, with a sad tone.

 

"How does he look like?" he says smiling, being helpful. _What a nice smile he reminds me of Leorio when he makes his cheesy jokes._

 

"It's okay it's not important," he says, hiding his face from imagining Leorio. <3

 

"Oh, well okay don't wait for him all night, if he doesn't show up leave him, you can find someone better." the bartender says smiling giving a somewhat helpful advice and Kurapika nods "well I have to go! my shift is over"

 

"Goodbye then, thanks" Kurapika says, the bartender nods and gets his things.

 

As the bartender  starts walking to the front of the door, he stops on his tracks and turns around and says " If he isn't here, maybe he'll be at the Ballogon Club it's a new nightclub that will open up tonight at 9, everyone's going to be there to check it out, if he isn't there either then you can try to find me the name's Daniel, well bye and good luck."

 

_I think I know now where's Leorio might be tonight, thanks Daniel_ he gets his things and rushes to the place.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S MORE!! <\----------------


	2. Still on search!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry taking forever... :( Only edit one. Back to Leorio

**Leorio**

 

 

 

 

 

It's getting dark and Daniel rushes to pick up Leorio instead of meeting up because it'll be less work for searching one another in the club.

 

"You're finally here! Thanks for picking me up." Leo says.

 

"It's like a date," Daniel jokes.

 

"Awe babe, you know you're the best." Leo says, playing along.

 

"Man, this going to be lit. Yes! so pump!" Daniel says. 

 

"Just don't go naked and start juggling, if you do I'll record it."

 

"Isn't that what the ladies want , right?". Both males laugh.

 

"Why is this club an hour away, anyway?" Leo says.

 

"I heard it needed a huge space, you won't believe  has it's own pool and a beach and three huge dance floors one outside and two inside, it's going to be crazy as fuck" Daniel says accidently, while Leorio is shocked and impressed.

 

"Wow, I had no idea there will be a pool. I didn't brought my swim suit!"

 

"No worry, brought you one!"

 

"Thanks babe!" Leo says, still playing along.

 

"Okay, now that's getting weird" both start to laugh.

 

They've arrived to their destination and hop out the car and it's huge. They were greeted by a women wearing a scandalous outfit. Man, it was already lit inside. "Holy shit!" both men said. A group of guys came by it's their college classmates and got drinks for Leorio and a huge drink for Daniel. They love seeing him wasted, especially what happens to him after a large number of drinks.. They weren't intoxicated yet. It's 10:45pm, however the club was packed.  All six men went over to a table and chatted it up like every time they meet up and looking attractive women. Guys.

 

kurapika

  
"Damn, this traffic! I don't have time to waste." Kurapika says, driving.

Kurapika found the Grand Club and man it was huge, how can he find Leorio in here. 'Man what a disaster. It's 11:38pm, It's almost midnight. He's probably drinking ,but if he's here with a date...wait.' Kurapika stopped himself when he thought about Leorio dating someone and imagining it, making his heart twist a bit.

"You don't want to wait in line young lady. Let me help you." a deep voice coming from behind, Kurapika turns around looking annoyed and ready to hit him. He is still dressed up as a female . He ignored the old geezer.

"Hey! I won't harm you, but I will make you a deal. You want to get in, right?" he says.

"I don't need your help, leave me alone or else" Kurapika getting more annoyed and didn't want to cause attention towards them.

The man puts a hand on kurapika shoulder "Come on, don't be like that" grabbing kurapika ass which made kurapika angry as hell and this was the last straw. " You know..." kurapika looks at him smiling "...you want to go somewhere private. We can go being those trees over there" . The man nods and happily follows kurapika in the woods. "Close your eyes for a second..I get shy taking off my clothes" kurapika said shyly and the man listens what kurapika told him  and when the man closed he's eyes, he felt a strong heavy punch directed to his stomach and then a kick to the face and he started bleeding. "You're nothing,but a disgusting monster. I would end you right here if I want" Kurapika ties him up to a tree and calls 911 to know about the the man and his doings. "I'm sorry" the man said, Kurapika said nothing and With that Kurapika went to clean up the blood, good thing he brought a spare of female clothes.

Kurapika goes towards to the entrance and was stopped by security, kurapika showed his Hunter license and that let him in easily. A good looking guy, worker, was at the entrance welcoming Kurapika. "Hello beautiful, welcome to Grand Club" he said, smiling. "Thank you, oh can you please tell me about the club", the man nods and explains him everything there is to know.

 

Leorio

Leorio is a little drunk, that doesn't stop him going for more and he goes to the bar and orders a water bottle to revive. Luckily, Daniel hasn't gone wild and is still fine.'Man so many people I'm afraid I'll be somewhere laying on puke or something or worse sleeping next to clown nudist in the end he though.' Not saying he doesn't want to sleep with his friend he's attractive and nice, but he wasn't sure. He still hoping for kurapika to come back and change his mind. Growing older he doesn't want to be alone. He goes on dates and all, but most them aren't serious on the idea of a long relationship.

"Hey" a sweet female voice, Leorio looks at her for a minute and he recalls.

"Oh, hey!..wait a minute I know you! aren't you the employer from that clothing store?" he says, in shook.

"Ah, you remembered how great! your wearing the shirt that I choose for you, you look handsome in it I knew it would fit perfectly" she says smiling

" Oh, really! Thanks to you I look great and you look amazing as well, you look beautiful" Leorio blushing, 'wow she's hot'. 

"Thanks, did you just arrived?" she says, smiling.

"No, I came around 10pm and you, did you just arrived?"

"No, I came around 10pm and I came for a drink or two and perhaps finding someone to have fun." she says putting a hand on one of his lap and Leorio loving it, enjoying the pleasure. He sees his boys sat the table, where she can't see them making sexual positions . 'Those losers' he thinks.

He smiles at her, "Would you like a drink"

"sure!" she says, Leorio wrapping his arm around her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the whole thing. omg thanks! plz let me know how it was.^^ To be continued..... o.o


End file.
